Ying Yang juntos resultados?
by Claudiabch
Summary: CAP 11 UP La historia se acerca a su final, los pequeños Matt y Em se insertan en el mundo muggle! Draco y Narcisa cada vez mas cerca, y el Sr. Granger...
1. Introduccion

Mmmm aquí les traje un nuevo fic! Bien pues es casi la misma trama k en mis anteriores fics y bueno ya tenia algunas ideas en mente, y sin mas rollos ahí va:

Todos sabemos que Draco Malfoy es una persona fría arrogante, y muchas otras cosas mas, pero toda persona es como un Ying Yang, tiene su lado bueno y su lado malo, en este caso Draco tiene el lado mas malo que bueno, incluso se podría decir k es enteramente malo.

Por otro lado también sabemos que Hermione Granger es una chica linda y dulce, pero es mas buena que mala y se podría decir que es enteramente buena.

Estos dos jóvenes juntos forman el Ying y el Yang. Es decir El bien y el mal.

¿Cómo fue que se juntaron?

_-------Flash Back---------_

Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca sumida en sus pensamientos acerca de un libro que acababa de leer titulado _"Como tratar a los hombres"_ (n/a ese libro en una biblioteca?) Lo había dejado en el estante y se había sentado a pensar.

_La mayoría de los hombres son aventados, es decir se declaran inmediatamente_

_Otros sin embargo son tímidos por lo que nunca pasa nada con ellos_

_Otros son tan arrogantes y creídos que pierden mucho de su encanto_

_Aunque hay muchas personas que comentan que varios enemigos han terminado juntos._

_Es la química mas poderosa que el resto?—_Estas preguntas se formulaba Hermione.

_Y como es eso de mas me pegas mas te quiero o del odio al amor un paso?_ –Eso es de gente sádica, masoquista!- grito Hermione.

Sádico seré yo si no te largas de aquí en un segundo sangresucia.—Draco Malfoy, el chico mas guapo de Slytherin, pero aun así arrogante creído vanidoso, y todo lo demás , aun con eso no perdía su encanto. –_Los libros dicen mentiras!_ –pensó Hermione.. un segundo después cayo en cuenta de lo que su mente había pensado.

La biblioteca es un lugar publico Malfoy no me puedes echar de aquí-se defendió Hermione.

Mmmmm publico?... pues entonces, Crabbe, Goyle , Pansy y Blaize, vengan vamos a repasar Adivinación a ver si sacando nuestras conclusiones podemos deducir que si esta muggle no se va en 1 minuto se ira a la fuerza- concluyo Draco

Segundos después Crabbe Goyle Pansy Blaize y Draco se encontraban sentados en la mesa.

Es publico, pero ya esta lleno puedes retirarte Granger , un placer verte—concluyo Draco para luego lanzarle una risa sarcástica.

Hermione se quedo viéndole con odio y confusión para luego retirarse no quería alargar mas el pleito– _"pues que se cree este maldito hurón"_

Ese tio se a fumado algo, juro k si lo vuelvo a ver lo mato no importa si vaya a askaban , yo lo mato!—gritaba Hermione por los pasillos camino a la torre de Griffindor

Hey Hermione—Ron se acababa de acercar—ven porfa justo te íbamos a ir a buscar a la biblioteca pero nos ahorraste el trabajo, mmm nos puedes ayudar con la tarea de transformaciones, ya se que tu ya la terminaste pero veras, a Harry y a mi aun nos falta un poco, bueno es decir Todo…

Lo de transformaciones dices—preguntó—lo de cuales son los requisitos para ser animagos?—por favor Ron eso es facil mira lo encuentras en el libro de _Historia de la Magia tomo VI_ , es raro, lo encontré de casualidad, mira solo lo lees y ya de acuerdo? Luego sacas tus conclusiones, le explicas a Harry vale? Yo me tengo que ir tengo otras cosas importantes que realizar, Adiós, nos vemos en la cena—y se fue despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla.

A donde se iba, ni ella misma lo sabia, solo se fue a las afueras del castillo a descansar recostada sobre el verde césped mirando las nubes.

Bueno chicos ya se pueden retirar ya se fue Granger.

Oh, de acuerdo Drakito!—Pansy Parkinson se despidió de Draco con un beso el cual el evadió.

_Que libro abra estado viendo Granger?—_susurro buscando en los estantes cercanos a la mesa donde ella había estado sentada. Y encontró el libro_ "Como tratar a los hombres"_

Jaja—vacilo Draco, --la sangresucia leyendo este libro?—no pensé que llegaría a leerlo.

Lo ojeo y vio que había una pagina doblada, la abrió y encontró las frases que precisamente Hermione se había estado formulando. Y comprendió el porque de el grito sobre la gente Sádica y Masoquista.

_Así que Granger anda en ese dilema de mas me pegas mas te quiero y del odio al amor un paso eh... pues creo que le daré una lección sobre este libro para que entienda mas sobre los hombres, después de todo esa chica no esta nada mal_—todo esto ocurría en los pensamientos de Draco.

Y fue así que 2 meses después de ese hecho Draco conquisto a Hermione, y aunque a el le costaba mucho admitirlo , ella lo había conquistado primero a el. Pero como todo Malfoy este chico seguía siendo frió arrogante creído petulante y todos los sinónimos habidos y por haber, incluso con Hermione.

Empezaron a estar de enamorados a principios de Enero, luego fueron novios en Mayo y para el fin de curso se fueron a pasar una semana de vacaciones en una playa. Y ahí paso lo que tenia que pasar, lo que su destino les tenia , lo que marcaría sus vidas, sobre todo la de ella.

_----Fin del Flash Back-----_

Holas! Jeje, bueno hasta aqui llega este capitulo que es solo la introducción creo que ya lo entienden no? Saben de que se trata bueno reviews sugerencias criticas acepto de todo hasta pasteles eh jajajaaj, bueno byes cuídense y reviews! Jeje


	2. Capitulo 1

**Holas aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo, olvide decirles algo en la introducción, pues el flash back es de cuando estaban en 6to curso, ahora van a ingresar al 7mo curso mmm bueno creo que no tengo nada mas que decir ahí les va:**

Expreso de Hogwarts 8:30 am. 1ro de septiembre

Draco, por fin te veo!- exclamaba Hermione abrazando a Draco a quien no veía desde hacia un mes.

Ah, hola Hermione, como has estado—pregunto Draco sin mostrarse emocionado como lo hacia Hermione.

Bien, fui a Alemania con mis padres, he comido demasiados chocolates, creo que voy a engordar tanto que va a parecer que tuviera un bebe dentro jajaja—rió Hermione contándole a Draco sus vacaciones.

--Ni Dios lo quiera Herm. Eso es muchísima responsabilidad sobre todo para nosotros que aun estamos en el colegio, no quiero ni pensar lo que pasaría si tuvieras un bebe.

Oh vamos Draco no seas tan malo, además solo estaba bromeando –dijo dándole unas palmadas en el hombro y subiendo al expreso junto con el

Harry y Ron llegaron luego junto con Ginny, Harry y Ron se encontraban un poco incómodos por la presencia de Draco, pero tenian que aceptarlo, era novio de su amiga, y ya nada podían hacer.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts cada quien fue a sus respectivas mesas, Hermione entrego varias chocolatinas a sus amigos, pues tenia tantas que le dio a todo Griffindor, en Alemania no habían ranas de chocolate por el contrario habían tortugas pájaros y todo tipo de animales de chocolate encantados, por lo que muchos le agradecieron por las nuevas figuras.

Ya en la sala común, Hermione fue a su dormitorio junto con sus compañeras, de cuarto, y contaron todo, absolutamente todo lo que habían hecho en vacaciones.

Wow k suerte la tuya, porque no nos habías dicho que andabas saliendo con Malfoy, eso si que es un noticion se tiene k enterar todo Hogwarts!

Aaa no eso si que no, les soportaría todo menos eso—dijo Hermione un poco molesta y divertida.

Oh, vamos ni que fuera tan malo, tu eres una chica el es un chico que problema hay?

Pues lo primero la sangre, segundo sus padres, chicas son muchas las razones k impiden esto así que mejor no sigo ahora díganme y ustedes que hicieron en vacaciones?—pregunto Hermione saliendo de tema.

Que clase tenemos ahora?—pregunto Hermione

Adivinación, quieres ir, es decir, bueno tu no tienes clases ahora, que dices vamos, Además va a ir Malfoy—dijo Ron sabiendo que con ello convencería a Hermione.

--Ah bueno pues entonces vamos!

Hermione...

Dime Harry?

Estas segura tu de que aun quieres seguir con Draco, es decir de que vas a estar con el por el resto de tu vida? Sin que nada ni nadie se los impida?

--Pues... no se pero supongo que si aunque últimamente Draco se esta...

se esta que?

--no nada olvídalo, solo que esta un poco raro eso es todo. Pero ya se le pasara.

Mira Herm yo no quiero ser ningún entrometido pero creo que no te conviene seguir con Malfoy, tu sabes es un Malfoy, su apellido lo dice todo, no tiene corazón es un ser frió.

--Ya por favor Harry, entiendo que quieras ayudar pero aquí no hay a quien ayudar, yo estoy completamente bien, y creo que eso es lo que importa. No tengo ningún problema con Draco. —Puntualizo un poco molesta Hermione.

**En la clase de adivinación:**

Mmm quien esta aquí, la Srta. "no me importa este curso" Granger eh?—dijo en voz alta la profesora... la profesora... la profesora...ehh... (Como se llamaba?)ah eso la profesora Trelawney.

Todos voltearon a ver a la joven que se encontraba en medio de dos apuestos jóvenes, Harry y Ron, para ver a Hermione.

Hermione evito las palabras de la profesora, y dirigió su mirada hacia Draco

--Chicos, aceptarían que Draco se siente con nosotros?—preguntó—solo por hoy—añadió al ver la cara de sus amigos.

Bien, bien, esta bien de acuerdo llámale, pero estas diciendo que solo por hoy ok?—dijo Ron.

--Draco, ven quieres sentarte con nosotros?—pregunto acercándose.

Ah? Oh si claro, vamos—dijo levantándose y juntos se dirigieron hacia la mesa redonda donde se encontraban los dos griffindors.

La profesora Trelawney se acerco hacia ellos, y repitiendo lo mismo que cuando empezó la clase dijo tocando la bola de cristal:

Pero quien esta aquí?Mmm tenemos una visita hoy, pero no es una visita agradable, veamos lo que te depara el futuro, mmmmmmmm felicidad, mucha felicidad, pero luego viene la tristesa, una profunda tristeza que durara mucho, pero hay algo que te repondrá de todo ello, una luz, que no distingo a ver que es...

Ay ya por favor deje de hablar tonterias, mejor me voy de aquí!—y diciendo esto, se paro, cogio su mochila y se fue.

-Hermione espera!—Draco fue detrás de ella

--Ya estoy harta de esa profesora, mejor no hubiera venido, porque le hice caso a Ron, a cierto porque tu estabas ahí—le dijo a Draco y olvidándose de lo ocurrido le dio un beso el cual fue correspondido

Eran las 8pm, y Hermione y sus compañeras de cuarto se encontraban ya listas para ir a dormir, justo cuando llego Ginny.

Hey chicas quieren donnut's?—pregunto acercándose y llevando una bandeja con muchas donnut's.

Si! Yo si quiero—exclamo Hermione levantándose de su cama y acercándose a comer.

Cogio la donnut's y se la llevo a la boca, segundos después la estaba botando.

--Aghhhh, no , no me gusta , estan bien hechas Ginny? Las hiciste tu o los elfos?

Los elfos por supuesto! Que raro que no te gusten si son tus favoritas

--Mmm esa debe haber estado mala, a ver esta—dijo cogiendo otra—no no tampoco, es mas bien creo que tengo asco, no no quiero gracias Ginny , creo que voy a , a --y se fue rápidamente al baño.

Esta rara—dijo Ginny rompiendo el silencio

Y vaya que lo esta—continuo Parvati

--Listo ya regrese—anuncio Hermione

Que paso?—pregunto Lavender

--La verdad ni siquiera lo se, es extraño es como si de repente mi cuerpo hubiese rechazado las Donnut's,…--comento pensando Hermione

Vaya, pero Herm según lo que nos contaste respecto a las vacaciones y vómitos…mmm, aunq no se—dijo Parvati.

--Tu crees que…?... no no lo creo, seria imposible

Puede ser, pero mejor no nos adelantemos a los hechos

--Si, tienes razon, voy a dormir, ustedes sigan comiendo—y diciendo esto se fue a su cama y empezo a dormir, pensando aun en lo que acababa de ocurrir y en verdad estaba muy preocupada puesto a lo que le había dicho Draco en el Anden, y si estaba embarazada, y si Draco no le apoyaba, y aun pensando en ello se quedo profundamente dormida, pues morfeo, el dios del sueño, se apodero de sus pensamientos.

Al día siguiente se dirigían hacia la cabaña de Hagrid para la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Parvati y Lavender. Ya iban llegando precisamente metros antes de llegar.

--Ya no puedo—dijo Hermione.

Que pasa?—le pregunto Parvati

--no se, me falta el aire—contesto ventilándose con las manos,

Parvati y Lavender la miraron indecisas. Y le dijeron a Harry y a Ron que fueran avanzando.

Hermione si quieres te llevamos a la enfermería

--No es necesario ya me esta pas…--no termino de concluir la frase pues cayo desmayada.

Hermione!-grito Parvati, asustada, a pesar de que ya sospechaba las causas de aquello, junto con Lavender la hicieron levitar y la llevaron a la enfermería.

Media hora después Hermione se despertó y vio a sus amigas conversando con Madame Pomfrey, y luego miraron a Hermione para después retirarse.

--Enfermera—susurro.

Diga srta.—contesto esta

--¿Qué es lo que tengo?---preguntó

Como te lo digo… tienes , tu has estado saliendo con alguien?

--Porque... porque pregunta mi vida privada

Porque vas a tener un bebe

--O.o!

**Holas, bueno creo que esto ya se lo esperaban, aquí es cuando empieza la historia en si, les traje el cap lo mas antes que pude y aquí esta, bueno px! Gracias por sus reviews, eso me da animos de seguir escribiendo! Jejeej byes cuidense salu2**

Bye ah otra kosa, reviews!jjaja :P bye tratare de actualizar cuanto antes


	3. Capitulo 2

Holas a todas, aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo! Primero respuestas a reviews

**YaLReBeL: **holas! Eso solo era la introducción, respecto a komo se publican los fics, haces tu fic en word luego te registras luego en Documents subes tu archivo y luego creas la historia y subes el Documento que ya tenias agregado ahí, Grax:P

**Ceniju: **Que bueno q te guste! Ya lo estoy actualizando y grax!

**Becky: **Wow eres insaciable jejeje, no podre contigo entonces :P jeje, voy a tratar de hacer lo posible por hacer los kapis largos jeje, gracias, q weno k te haya gustado el cap.

**Karen:** si a mi tambien me encanta esta pareja, y aki estoy actualizando jeje :P

**Hermiwg: **aka sta la continuación ok's grax!

**Shirru-Malfoy: **Holas que bueno que te aya gustado jeje, gracias x tu review, y aki sta la continuación :

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**En el capitulo anterior:**

he comido demasiados chocolates, creo que voy a engordar tanto que va a parecer que tuviera un bebe dentro jajaja—rió Hermione contándole a Draco sus vacaciones.

--Ni Dios lo quiera Herm. Eso es muchísima responsabilidad sobre todo para nosotros que aun estamos en el colegio, no quiero ni pensar lo que pasaría si tuvieras un bebe.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

--Enfermera—susurro.

Diga srta.—contesto esta

--¿Qué es lo que tengo?---preguntó

Como te lo digo… tienes , tu has estado saliendo con alguien?

--Porque... porque pregunta mi vida privada

Porque vas a tener un bebe

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apenas habian pasado 2 minutos, y acababa de caer en cuenta de la gravedad del asunto

Iba a tener un bebe y eso no era todo, no sabia cual seria la reaccion de Draco y que dirian sus amigos al enterarse.

Enfermera—susurro de nuevo—que cree usted que deba hacer?—preguntó

Primero que nada Hermione tranquilizate, esto por lo que estas pasando lo pasa toda mujer, asi que es lo mas normal y estate tranquila, el pequeño problema aquí es que tu tienes 17 años y estas muy joven como para cuidar a un bebe y asumir todas las responsabilidades que ello conlleva, pero tienes 2 posibilidades: lo tienes y lo cuidas, o lo tienes y lo das en adopción, hay una posibildad extra con la cual yo estaria totalmente desacuerdo para ello es el aborto , pero se que eres una gran chica y que no harias semejante horrorosidad.

Hermione solo sonrio, y luego se recosto para pensar que era lo que debia hacer, tenerlo y darlo en adopción, o tenerlo y cuidarlo….

Tendría que hablar con Draco cuanto antes—penso

--Enfermera, ya me puedo retirar?—pregunto

Si claro, pero avísame luego cual es la decisión que has tomado, espero que hagas lo correcto

Saliendo de la enfermeria se encontro con Parvati y Lavender.

Ay Hermione, no se que decirte, deberas que aquí las dos estamos muy felices por lo que nos dijo Madame Pomfrey, pero sabemos que es decisión tuya respecto a lo que tienes que hacer.

--Tranquilas, ya he tomado una decisión, tendré al bebe—aseguro con firmeza en la voz—ahora, tengo que ir a hablar con Draco, ustedes ya saben

Claro Hermione, te deseamos mucha suerte y felicidades, te esperamos en el cuarto—le dijeron a la vez que le daban un abrazo con el cual le daban todo su apoyo.

Eran ya las 8:00pm.

Ella estaba totalmente destrozada, por dentro y por fuera, caminaba apresuradamente, y deseaba ya llegar a su cama y desahogarse totalmente, el encuentro con Draco, había resultado peor de lo que ella habría pensado, llego a la sala común y subió como un relámpago.

Abrió y cerró la puerta con un sonoro ruido que hizo sobresaltar a sus dos compañeras de cuarto, para luego dirigirse a su cama y romper a llorar.

-Que paso?—le preguntaron

--No lo hara—susurro con una voz apenas audible

- Que es lo que no hara?

-- No quiere asumir las responsabilidades de ser padre, no quiere, no me cree, duda, esta alterado, no se que le pasa, no es el mismo—dijo hablando como pudo, pues el llanto se lo impedia.

-Como se lo dijiste?—preguntaron a la vez

_-----------Flash Back----------_

_(-- Hermione) (----- Draco)_

_--Draco, justo te estaba buscando… tenemos que hablar_

_----Dime, Hermione que pasa?_

_--Recuerdas lo que hablamos en el anden 9 ¾ sobrelo de un bebe_

_----Que hay con ello?—pregunto Draco poniendose nervioso._

_--Draco, yo estoy embarazada_

_----Que? Pero que demonios estas hablando? Eso no puede ser, no puede estar pasando, no es mio no lo es_

_--Estoy diciendote la verdad, tienes que creerme por dios!_

_-----Dios no existe aquí, este es un mundo de magos, Dios no existe!_

_--Draco por Dios porque no me crees_

_-----Si te acostaste conmigo que soy tu mas grande enemigo, con cuantos no lo abras hecho!—grito Draco enfurecido._

_--Como puedes pensar eso de mi , si sabes muy bien que tu eres la unica persona a quien yo amo, y que has sido el primero hombre en mi vida?_

_----Sea como sea, no puedo aceptar esa responsabilidad, es solo un feto aun, no tiene vida, es tu decisión Hermione, aquí tu decides , no yo, tu decides lo que haces con el._

_--Como puedes ser tan cruel!_

_-----yo no soy cruel, la crueldad es para los debiles, y yo no soy uno de ellos_

_--Pero entiende, este niño es tuyo me creas o no_

_----eso no me importa yo te adverti a principios de este curso , pero no pienso hacerme cargo de ese niño._

_--pero Draco…._

_-----Lo siento, pero me cuesta mucho aceptar mis responsabilidades, y no lo hare.—diciendo esto se dio la vuelta y empezo a irse_

_--Bien, no lo hagas ahora largate de una vez, y no me vuelvas a buscar nunca me oiste, nunca—grito Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos_

_--------Fin del Flash Back-----------_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Holas pues aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo , espero que les haya gustado, gracias x sus reviews! Y si les gsta manden reviews jeje :P bye's. hasta la prox actualización**


	4. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

Habian pasado ya 2 meses desde el termino de relacion entre Draco y Hermione, quien ya tenia 3 meses y tenia un vientre de 4meses y medio, demasiado raro para el poco tiempo que tenia, sus amigas, Parvaty y Lavender incluso le preguntaban seguido, Hermione no tienes 5 meses, y Hermione siempre les decia lo mismo:

--Que no chicas, solo tengo 3 meses

-Pero tienes un gran vientre, es decir mas grande de lo normal

--Si, de eso ya me e dado cuenta, esta raro eso voy a ir a San Mungo para que me revisen o aun hospital muggle para que me hagan una ecografia.

-Eco que?

--grafia,ecografia es para ver al bebe por la pantalla.

-Ay! K lindo! Podemos ir kontigo Hermione! Di k siiiiii

--Oh esta bien, solo espero que Harry y Ron no quieran ir porque sino seriamos muchos para ver un bebe.

Cuando Hermione les dijo a sus dos mejores amigos que estaba embarazada, ellos no se lo tomaron tan mal, su enojo duro 1 semana, pero luego se amistaron con Hermione, sabían que en ese momento mas que nada, ella necesitaba de su apoyo.

Draco por su lado, trataba de olvidarse de Hermione, pero no podia, por mas que lo intentaba, no lo lograba.

Sabia que el pequeño era hijo suyo, pero no queria aceptarlo, eso era una gran responsabilidad, y no queria tomarla, no queria dejar de ser libre, su libertad de joven valia mucho, y no queria arruinarlas por un "bebe lloron de madrugada", se habia puesto ese pretexto en su mente, para olvidarse de ella y del bebe, sin objetivo.

A principios de diciembre, cuando Hermione tenia ya 4 meses, gran parte de Hogwarts se habia enterado de su estado, no por comentarios sino por notoriedad, consiguió el permiso de Dumbledore para ir a al mundo muggle y luego a San Mungo, para que la revisaran.

Fueron con ella, Parvaty y Lavender, al hospital muggle donde espero 2 horas hasta que llegara su turno.

----Srta Hermione Granger, Adelante por favor.

--Gracias, dijo pasando con sus compañeras

---- 6 meses?—le pregunto el doctor

--No, 4, por eso e venido, quisiera que revisara por favor que es lo que tengo porque esta raro.

---- mmm 4 meses, a ver recuestese por favor

--Claro---dijo Hermione recostándose en la camilla, dondeluego le colocaron una crema tipo gel sobre su vientre y le pusieron una especie de web cam con una bolita k gira (no se si asi sera, pero parecido, por lo k veo en discovery health :P) y el doctor se puso a mirar una pantalla.

---- Ya encontre el problema, no que problema, al contrario deberia usted alegrarse

--Porque?-pregunto

---- Pues, como le digo... no viene 1 cigüeña , vienen 2!

Queee!—reaccionaron sus 2 amigas antes que ella

--Como, como que 2 cigueñas? 2 bebes? Me esta diciendo que voy a tener 2 bebes? Pero como, como es posible?

---- Muy sencillo como usted sabra en el momento de la fecundación...

--No, no ya se me toda esa historia, es solo que me a tomado por sorpresa, pensaba cualquier otra cosa, no esto.

---- No esta conforme, va a tener 2 bebes de una sola vez, debería alegrarse

--Claro que estoy feliz, doctor, puedo ver a mis bebes—pregunto

----Si, espera un momento, le voy a hacer una ecografia 3d a colores, mmm , bien como puede observar, tenemos 2 bolsas, y se puede deducir que no son gemelos, son mellizos, claro que pueden ser 2 niñas o 2 niños, aunque no seran indenticos, como tambien pueden ser 1 niño y 1 niña... mire aquí, (dijo señalando la bolsa del lado izquierdo), como puede observar, su bebe 1 se esta chupando el dedo y esta empezando a saltar, y mire hacia aca! Su bebe 2, esta abriendo los ojos.

-Ay k lindos!—suspiraron Parvaty y Lavender

--Doctor, puedo saber el sexo de los bebes?

----Claro, vamos a acercar la imagen, mmm y vemos, el bebe 1 es... un varon! Y el bebe 2. es --- 1 niña!

-Oo niño y niña,esto es genial, Hermione.

--Wow, no me esperaba esto

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hasta aquí lo dejo mañana lo sigo jeej reviews es domingo 10:40 en Perú


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

A cada paso que daban parecia como si a Hermione le dieran nuevamente la noticia de que iba a tener mellizos, la verdad es que no se lo había esperado, pero en fin, Dios elige el camino de cada quien, y si ese era su destino, lo tomaba.

Ahora tenia que ir a San Mungo pues tenia una consulta ahí…. La consulta fue de lo mas normal, luego Hermione pregunto:

-- Existe alguna forma de ocultar el embarazo?

Pues ahora que lo pregunta, Si

--Cual? –pregunto

El encantamiento ilusion, es decir las personas que esten a su alrededor no veran su vientre, puesto que al encantarlo este "desaparecera".

--Mmm, y como podria usarlo, eso no le hace algún daño a los bebes?

A largo plazo si, pero lo vas a usar por lo menos 4 meses, aun asi vendras para que te revise, de acuerdo?

--No hay problema, vendre los dias 15 de cada mes

Bueno entonces te estare esperando, y cuida bien de esos pequeñines eh..?

-----Por supuesto que lo hara, nosotras nos encargaremos de ello.

Ja ja, bueno ya pueden retirarse, hasta luego

Camino a Hogwarts, en el expreso Hermione y sus amigas se encontraban conversando, Hermione ya habia usado el encantamiento para ocultar su embarazo.

-----Cualquiera que te viera no se imaginaria que llevas dos bebes ahí dentro jaja—comento Parvati

--Pues no, incluso aun ha si me siento rara, es decir, "esto" pesa pero "no hay nada"

----Que le vas a decir a Draco?—pregunto Parvati

--Nada, si el no quería 1 bebe, menos va a querer 2 bebes

----si, pero Hermione, 1 bebe es mucha responsabilidad, imaginate 2! Es doble todo, es decir, cuando acabemos la escuela, no vas a poder con los dos bebes.

--Yo me las arreglare, no necesito nada de el!—termino Hermione concluyendo el tema

Llegaron a Hogwarts para la cena, Draco vio a Hermione, y quedo extrañado.

-Eh Draco has visto a Granger, parece que ya se deshizo de tu hijo eh

------ Que tonterias hablas Blaise, Hermione quiere mucho a ese bebe como para deshacerse de el.

-Solo te digo, que no te has fijado que ya no tiene esa inmensa barriga?—pregunto con sarcasmo.

------ Es cierto,… voy a hablar con ella, no tiene derecho a deshacerse del bebe sin autorización mia. Ese niño es mio, y tengo los mismos derechos que ella.!

- Ahora si es tu hijo no? Después de las tonterias que le has dicho, incluso le dijiste que todo era decisión de ella.

------ Bah… ya lo habra olvidado…

Hermione se levanto junto con sus ahora "dos mejores amigas" dirigiendose hacia la salida del comedor. Draco la vio y se levanto tambien, dispuesto a pedirle una explicación.

-----Hermione

--------Que quieres Malfoy—preguntaron Parvati y Lavender.

----- Yo no hablo con ustedes, Hermione tengo que hablar contigo.

--Sobre que… según tengo entendido tu y yo ya no tenemos nada de que hablar

----- Que has hecho con el bebe?

-------- Que acaso no se nota—intervino Lavender

----- es cierto?... (una pausa) …. Responde, es cierto te has deshecho del bebe!

--pues si, algún problema con ello, tu me dijiste que era libre de tomar una decisión.

----- Como es posible que hayas matado a mi hijo, pero tu estas loca, eres una asesina, has matado un ser humano! Maldición!—dijo Draco golpeando la pared.

-------- Eh…? Oo (Parvati y Lavender)

-- Ahora es un ser humano, no decias que solo era un feto, que no tenia vida! Te hice caso Draco. —Respondió Hermione, tratando de ser lo mas fría posible, ya que no podía, pues el comportamiento de Draco era extraño ¿Acaso siempre había querido al bebe?

-----Pero aun así, eso no te daba el derecho de matarlo—grito Draco agarrandola por los hombros y apoyándola contra la pared.

------- Hey, cuidado con lo que haces Malfoy… porque después te puedes arrepentir—intervinieron Parvati y Lavender.

----- Yo no tengo porque arrepentirme, la que tiene que hacerlo es ella, porque mato a mi hijo, maldita sea!—grito presionando aun mas a Hermione

------- Ya déjala de una vez… y vete que tu ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí—le grito Lavender.

----Me voy, creo que no tiene caso hablar con ustedes…—dijo soltando a Hermione

quien se encontraba con la presion muy baja, ya que ella no habia esperado tal comportamiento de parte de Draco – en cuanto a ti—dijo mirando a Hermione—nosotros tenemos aun un asunto del que hablar--- apenas termino de decir la frase y Hermione cayo desmayada al piso.

-----------Hermione!—las primeras que reaccionaron fueron sus amigas, que se agacharon con la intención de hacerla reaccionar, o de lo contrario llevarla a la enfermería.--- Mira lo que has hecho Malfoy, por tu culpa Hermione se a puesto mal—le grito Parvati.

Si, eres un maldito! Eso puede hacerle daño a los… los….. los amigos… Harry y Ron, avísale a Harry y a Ron que llevare a Hermione a la enfermería—le dijo Lavender a Parvati, habia estado a punto de decir los bebes, pero vario el tema.

---------_Wingardium Leviosa—_susurro Lavender haciendo levitar a Hermione dirigiéndose a la enfermería, dejando a un Draco, muy confuso.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La navidad pasó, y Hermione recibió regalos de sus compañeros, de parte de sus padres (quienes apenas se enteraron de que su hija tendría dos bebes, les encanto la noticia, ese era un motivo mas por el que Hermione quería mucho a sus bebes) recibió ropa para los bebes… y así ese año se fue dando paso a un nuevo año.

Los primeros días de febrero, cuando Hermione tenia ya 6 meses, fue a un hospital muggle, sus amigas se quedaron, pues no les estaba permitido perder tantas clases.

Parvati y Lavender se encontraban conversando en la biblioteca (n/a mucho tiempo con Hermione px! Jeje ) y Parvati empezo de nuevo con el tema de conversación:

P: Ay yo ya quiero que nazcan los bebes!

L: Pues si yo tambien, pero pobre Hermione lo que le va a tocar sufrir, me imagino que le haran una cesarea porque sino se parte en 2!

P: De hecho, pero te imaginas a los bebes! Seguro que salen a Malfoy... ay pero van a ser bien lindos!

L: Si, espero que la niña salga a Hermione, jeje, te imaginas unos chiquitines?

P: Siii, ya solo faltan 2 o 3 meses!

(Pero de lo que no se habian dado cuenta estas dos chicas era que Draco Malfoy se encontraba al otro lado de el estante donde estaban ellas) y escucho la conversación desde) :

_L: Si, espero que la niña salga a Hermione, jeje, te imaginas unos chiquitines? _

_P: Si, ya solo faltan 2 o 3 meses!_

D: 2 o 3 meses para que?—pregunto Draco creyendo ya saber la respuesta.

P: para... para...

L: para que nos vayamos a Hogsmeade.

D¿? Si tenemos salida a Hogsmeade este sabado.

P: si pero es que en la salida de aca a 2 meses nos vamos a encontrar con un par de chicos

D: Chicos eh? No sera un par de _chiquitines. _

L: ehh... mira Draco a nosotras no tienes porque pedirnos explicaciones, a ti no te interesa con quien salgamos, Adios.

P: Bye Malfoy

L: Ahora si la regamos, Hermione nos mata si se entera

P: Tu crees que Malfoy aya escuchado la conversación entera?

L: No lo se...

Mientras tanto Draco Malfoy se encontraba pensando: chiquitines, la niña ... Hermione ... 2 o 3 meses , saco sus cuentas y en efecto se referian al _embarazo_ de Hermione, pero si ella ya no estaba embarazada como es que aun se referian a ello, a menos claro de que le hayan engañado, sin duda alguna tendría que hablar con Hermione...

En el consultorio medico, Hermione fue revisada por el doctor, que le hizo una ecografia, pero noto algo raro, aunque aun tenia dudas, el doctor decidio acercar mas la imagen, luego termino la ecografia, se sentaron y le dijo:

-Señora, hay un problema con uno de sus bebes, específicamente con la niña

--Que?..a que se refiere?

-Pues vera, la niña tiene el cordón umbilical alrededor del cuello, pero por ahora no se preocupe, es decir solo tiene que cuidarse mucho, y venir 1 vez a la semana, el cordón aun no esta presionando a la bebe, pero esta va a crecer, y el cordón podria asfixiarla.

--No... esto no me puede estar pasando, porque a mi, porque a mi bebe... –susurro Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Mire no se preocupe, yo le recomendaria que usted venga cada semana, y que la primera semana de marzo se quede aca internada, para vigilarla desde mas cerca, entiende?

--Si...eso hare, lo veo la proxima semana doctor, Hasta luego—dijo despidiéndose del doctor, aunque un poco abatida.

Tenia que hallar una solucion, iria a San Mungo para ver si ahí la podrían ayudar, al llegar fue de inmediato a hablar con algun medimago y le pregunto:

--Disculpe, hay alguna forma de desenredar el cordón umbilica, vera... uno de mis bebes tiene el cordón umbilical alrededor del cuello.

----Pues, en todos mis años de experiencia, nosotros los magos aun o hemos hallado la solucion, pues corremos el riesgo de perder al bebe, y bueno usted, sabe , no querra arriesgarse a ello?

--y... que me sugiere?

----Que se atienda en un hospital muggle, por mucho que se quiera aceptar, los muggles nos superan en estos casos, ellos son mas avanzados en lo referente a cuando de bebes se trata.

--Bien.. gracias.. eso hare—concluyo y se fue de San Mungo abatida nuevamente.

Ahora la vida de su hija corria riesgo, y algo que ya no le importaba mucho, perderia mas clases, no queria ni pensar lo que haria si su hija muriese, ya se habia hecho muchas ilusiones como para derrumbarlas, pero aun asi, tenia que mostrarse tranquila, si se mostraba triste, transmitiria esos sentimientos a sus dos pequeños, y ella no queria tener dos chiquitines tristes. Haria lo que sea para que ellos dos sean completamente felices.

**Weno hasta aquí el 4to Cap, creo que no ha estado muy interesante que digamos, lo e hecho larguito eh.. (ni tanto... P) jeje, weno les dejo unos adelantos del 5to Cap.**

_**----Hermione, dime la verdad, sigues embarazada?**_

_**--Quien te lo dijo?**_

_**-------Va a ser necesario una cesárea ahora, pero ya, preparen la sala! Rápido muévanse..**_

**Weno, espero que les haya gustado, jeje Byesssss. Ah otra cosa.**

**RREEVVIIEEWWSS jejej byeees**

**Atte**

**Claudiabch**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Holas, diskulpen por la demora, pero weno ya aki les traje la aktualizacion jeje , no me demoro mas ahi les va:**

Capitulo 5

Llego a Hogwarts, tratando de mostrarse lo mas tranquila posible, pero sus amigos lo notaron

-----Que pasa?

--Nada, como están ustedes?

----Bien, pero como estas tu, que tal te fue, fuiste a San Mungo?

--Si, pero e decidido que tendré a los bebes en un hospital muggle, creo que es mejor (definitivamente no le diría a sus amigos lo de la bebe)

-----Oh, bueno pero sabes es mejor San Mungo según mi mama, dice que...

--No, Ron yo quiero tener a los bebes en un Hospital Muggle porque en uno asi naci yo no?

-----Ahh, bueno costumbres...—susurro Ron

--Que dijiste?

----- No, nada jeje.

Al rato Hermione fue al dormitorio con las chicas donde les dijo el problema que habia con la pequeña, y sus amigas, se sintieron mal, por ella y por la bebe, ellas que tanto querian a esa pequeñita sin siquiera conocerla, y harían hasta lo imposible para que Hermione se cuidara y para que la pequeña sobreviva.

Ese mismo dìa Hermione tuvo un pequeño encuentro con Draco:

----Hey, Justo quería hablar contigo, sobre... ya sabes.

-- Ya te he dicho que no tengo nada que hablar contigo

----Hermione, ahora si dime la verdad, sigues embarazada?

-- Quien te lo dijo?

---- Entonces es verdad...?

-- Quien te lo dijo?--repitio

---- Nadie, lo oí, solo queria confirmarlo, y ya veo que es cierto, aunque... que has hecho para ocultarlo?

-- A quien?

----- Al bebe

-- ... ya te e dicho que ya no tengo al bebe

----- Entonces donde esta, ya lo tuviste? Y donde esta?---pregunto rapidamente

-- No seas tonto, si te digo que no lo tengo, es porque no lo tengo ok?

---- Ya no te creo Hermione, se que ahí tienes al bebe

-- Adiós.

---- Hey, contéstame al menos no?

-- Bye...

---- Hermione, no me importa lo que digas porque yo se que me estas mintiendo---grito Draco, estando Hermione ya muy a lo lejos

- El que Hermione le mienta no es novedad jajaajaj—comentaron unas chicas de Hufflepuf

----- Y ustedes que! –preguntó Draco

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Draco sabia ya que Hermione le había mentido y que seguía embarazada, lo que no sabia es que tendría mellizos, el seguía creyendo que solo tendría un bebe.

Ya era la quincena de Marzo y Hermione iba nuevamente al Hospital, pero esta vez fue acompañada de sus amigas pues tenia un presentimiento.

Entro al consultorio y el doctor la reviso nuevamente, con una ecografia,

---Creo que ya es hora de hacer nacer a estos bebes, con un poco de suerte podrán nacer por parto normal, de lo contrario tendríamos que hacer una cesárea.

--O cielos, sabia que este dia llegaria, pero no pense que seria tan protnto.

---- Vamos Hermione miroa ya falta poco para que tengas a los bebes en tus brazos, y la niña va a estar bien.

-- Ella es la que me preocupa, tengo miedo, -... el solo pensar lo que pueda pasar...--- 2 lagrimas calleron por su mejilla.

----- Quieres que llamems a Draco?—preguntaron "tratando de ayudar"

-- Para que? No tiene caso,

----- El es el que te puede dar mas apoyo respecto a los bebes ademas..

-- Ademas nada... ustedes saben bien que...---no termino de decir la frase pues los doctores ya la trasladaban a una habitación.

Le pusieron muchos calbes en el cuerpo y sobre el vientre, 0donde tomaban el pulso de los bebes .

----Por el momento todo esta bien , los bebes tiene un pulso normal y creo que todo va a salir bien., ahora le pondemos una inyección para inducir el parto, y traer a estos bebes cuanto antes.

-- De acuerdo, pero doctor, prométame que la niña estara a salvo.

---- Eso hare, todo saldra bien, se lo prometo

-- Gracias.

2 horas después, Hermione seguia en la habitación y el doctor iba a verla cada hora, para ver si todo marchaba bien, dejándola con una enfermera al lado para revisar el pulso de los bebes.,.

--- Enfermera ayúdeme por favor, me duele aqui, por favor ayúdeme, es dónde esta la bebe. Por favor..ayúdeme!... –y diciendo esto cerro los ojos, cayendo desmayada.

La enfermera salio corriendo a llamar al doctor quien llego de inmediato

--Cielo Santo!. El pulso de la bebe esta empezando a disminuir... tendremos que hacer una cesarea urgente, pero ya! Preparen la sala!—grito el Doctor

De inmediato otro grupo de doctores y enfermeras se encontraban trasladando a Hermione a la sala de operaciones.

En la sala de operaciones, los doctores se apresuraban para sacar a los bebes cuanto antes, hicieron un corte en el vientre, luego hicieron otro corte en el utero, rompieron la bolsa del bebe A y lo sacaron rápidamente, a las 8:00pm habia nacido el niño, ahora todo resultaria mas facil, al no estar el niño dentro la niña tendría mas facilidad para moverse , los doctores se apresuraban el pulso de la bebe llegaba a 30 cuando lo normal era 120 para los bebes, rompieron la bolsa de la bebe, y la sacaron inmediatamente, cortaron el cordón umbilical del cuello de la bebe y la pusieron en una pequeña camilla donde la empezaron a llenar de oxigeno. Eran las 8:35pm.

Una vez todo terminado con Hermione la trasladaron nuevamente a una habitación del Hospital, a la cual fueron inmediatamente sus 2 amigas.

Hermione se encontraba profundamente dormida a su costado tenia un poco de suero que le inyectaban en las venas.

-----Sabes—Dijo Parvati

--- Que cosa?

---- Hermione ya no sera la misma desde hoy

--- Porque?

---- Porque ahora es madre, y hara hasta lo imposible por sacar adelante a sus hijos, y que ellos sean felices, ya no se dedicara mucho a ella, hara todo por los bebes.

--- Creo que tienes razon, pero nosotras le ayudaremos

---- De eso no hay duda

--- Vamos a ver a los bebes?

---- No, creo que seria mejor que Hermione los viera primero.

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Los bebes se encontraban en una incubadora, eran prematuros, se hallaban en cuidados intensivos, les habian colocado varias sondas, la pequeña habia recuperado su pulso normal, y se empezaba a recuperar junto con su hermano.

Hermione desperto a las 10:00am del dia siguiente, Sabado, sus dos amigas se encontraban ahí dormidas en un sofa.

Se miro a si misma y noto que ya no tenia a los bebes dentro, inmediatamente desperto a sus amigas y les pregunto que habia pasado.

--- u? Q? A si ... ayer te operaron.. y ...te hicieron una cesarea y sacaron a los bebes ..y ... ya estan bien,... al menos... eso dijo el doctor...---decia una adormilada Lavender.

-- Entonces ... la niña...se salvo?—pregunto emocionada Hermione.

----Si, ella esta muy bien Hermione, ahora estan en cuidados intensivos, tu sabes.. porque son prematuros, eso dijo el doctor.---le contesto Parvati.

--Los han visto?

---- No, hemos decidido que seas tu quien los debe ver primero

--- Si, que te parece si vamos ahora?

---- Podemos?

------ Claro que pueden señorita—la enfermera estaba en la puerta y acababa de llegar—si gustan ver a los bebes siganme

Las 3 siguieron a la enfermera y llegaron a la UCIN (unidad de cuidados intensivos), realmente habian varios bebes ahí, se dirigieron cerca de una esquina y la enfermera les dijo:

------Estos son, tiene mucha suerte ud—le dijo a Hermione—casi no lloran , son muy lindos.

--Hermione se acerco y los vio, ahí estaban los 2 pequeños que habia cargado por mas de 7 meses, vio a la pequeña que aun tenia el respirador, mientras que el niño respiraba por si mismo, le puso un dedo en la mano, y este lo presiono (n/a la clásica jaja :P) , luego se acerco a su hija y la vio, estaba dormida, apenas y se le veia el cabello, tenia solo unos cuantos pero se notaba que era castaño claro, mientras que de el niño era rubio, eso le recordo a Draco, y lo mucho que ella deseaba que el estuviera con ella, pero su orgullo valia mucho, y no dejaria que Draco les hiciera daño de nuevo.

---Hermione, que nombre les vas a poner?

--Eso ya lo tenia pensado a el niño le voy a poner Matthew, y la niña se llamara Emma.

---- Matthew y Emma son unos nombres muy lindos, pero yo les voy a decir _Matt y Em_—dijo Parvati.

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ha pasado un mes, y específicamente era el 15 de marzo, día en que le daban el alta a los bebes, Hermione habia faltado 1 mes entero a las clases de Hogwarts pero las iba a recuperar, no eran muchas clases pues les habian dado 2 semanas de vacaciones por el Dia de la Amistad. Asi que solo tendría que recuperar 2 semanas.

Cambio a los bebes, a Matt le puso un conjunto celeste, y a Emma uno rosado (www . baby - set . com / canastillagemelar . JPG)

Emma era identica a Hermione y Matt identico a su padre, puso a los bebes en un cochecito doble que le regalaron sus padres cuando fueron a verla.

Cuando llego a Hogwarts con los dos bebes en el coche, eran las 6:18.pm y era la hora de la cena, ella estaba en Vestíbulo

----No tengo ganas de ir a cenar, solo ire a las cocinas, vayan ustedes los veo en la sala comun—el corazon de Hermione dio un vuelco, esa voz le era conocida, como pudo se escondio cerca de las escaleras, pero la sonaja de Matt empezo a sonar sin parar haciendo un ruido en medio de tal silencio---- Quien esta ahí?—era Draco Malfoy, cercano a las escaleras, siguiendo el ruido de la sonaja.

-- Sh...—le decia Hermione en varios intentos fallidos de quitarle la sonaja, pues este la sostenia demasiado fuerte. Demasiado tarde, la sombra de Draco se acercaba a donde estaba ella. Y lo vio ahí parado frente a ella.

---- Hermione? Que.. que haces aquí... crei que ya no regresarías, eso fue lo que me dijeron tus amigas... el es el bebe?... un momento ... uno, dos... son dos?—pregunto

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Holas, weno primero k nada disculpen por la demora, solo k no tuve tiempo (n/a mentira si lo tuve T.T jeje weno hacia 1 pagina kada dia px, tengo 4 paginas de word increíble O.o para mi jajaja, px k les digo, solo espero que les haya gustado y k la espera haya valido la pena ... weno acepto kritikas etc... de Todo eh... jej bueno me despido y Graxx... por sus reviews'!**

**Tratare de actualizar lo mas antes posible, ahora me voy un rato al kole pork hay un konkurso Miss del kole jajjaja, tonterías k se le ocurren a la directora, pero tengo k ir px, jeje ya va a empezar y yo aka escribiendo jajaja weno , k? No yo no participo jajajaja, para naa, weno chikas ia me kito bye'ss**

**Atte**

**Claudia B Ch**


	7. Capitulo 6

_Cuando llego a Hogwarts con los dos bebes en el coche, eran las 6:18.pm y era la hora de la cena, ella estaba en Vestíbulo_

_----No tengo ganas de ir a cenar, solo ire a las cocinas, vayan ustedes los veo en la sala comun—el corazon de Hermione dio un vuelco, esa voz le era conocida, como pudo se escondio cerca de las escaleras, pero la sonaja de Matt empezo a sonar sin parar haciendo un ruido en medio de tal silencio---- Quien esta ahí?—era Draco Malfoy, cercano a las escaleras, siguiendo el ruido de la sonaja._

_-- Sh...—le decia Hermione en varios intentos fallidos de quitarle la sonaja, pues este la sostenia demasiado fuerte. Demasiado tarde, la sombra de Draco se acercaba a donde estaba ella. Y lo vio ahí parado frente a ella._

_---- Hermione? Que.. que haces aquí... crei que ya no regresarías, eso fue lo que me dijeron tus amigas... el es el bebe?... un momento ... uno, dos... son dos?—pregunto_

-- Hola . . . crei que estarias cenando...

---- Pues no tengo hambre y tu?... no piensas ir a cenar

--Si..a eso iba

----Entonces porque te escondes? De que te escondes? De quien te escondes?

--De ti

---- De mi?...acaso me tienes miedo...miedo a que?

-- Olvídalo, me tengo que ir

----No, espera aun no me has explicado lo de dos bebes... porque no me lo habias dicho?

--Por razones obvias...y mira Draco no tengo porque estarte dando explicaciones ahora si?

---- Ya ya te entiendo, pero como se llaman?

--Adios—puntualizo Hermione

-------Hermione!—gritaron emocionadas Parvaty y Lavender

--Hola chicas!—respondio esta que inmediatamente se acerco a sus amigas dejando a los dos bebes detrás de ella, pero no muy lejos—como han estado?

-------Bien, pero preocupadas por ti como has estado! Y los bebes estan bien! Matt y Em estan bien?—preguntaron ellas

--Si, afortunadamente...—pero unos llantos la interrumpieron:

2 minutos antes

Al alejarse Hermione, Draco se acerco a los bebes, y los vio por primera vez

(Aclaracion : pensamientos de "Matt ""Em)

"quien es el"

""No se, no lo conozco, pero viste como le hablo mama?""

"Si, parece que no se llevan bien"

""Y como debemos tratar a este señor""

"como lo hace mamá"

""le gritamos?""

"si, dile que se vaya"

Draco no entendia lo que hablaban los bebes solo escuchaba pequeños murmullos como brr… o baaaa y luego unos llantos que casi lo dejan sordo.

--¿Qué pasa aquí?—Hermione se acercaba nuevamente a los bebes, y luego miro a Draco--¿Qué les has hecho?

----Yo? Nada solo los estaba mirando, incluso me pareció que hablaban entre ellos antes de empezar a llorar.

--Que hablaban entre ellos dices? Por favor deja de hablar tonterías, creo que ya no tienes nada mas que hacer aquí así que por favor te puedes ir retirando

---- Oh rayos contigo no se puede—y diciendo esto se fue

En el momento en que Draco se fue los pequeños dejaron de llorar

Mmm. que extraño—pensó Hermione al notar el cambio de actitud de los bebes

Parvati y Lavender se llevaron a los bebes pues ellas ya habían cenado, y dejaron que Hermione fuera a cenar para que luego fuera a la sala común a conversar con ellas así que ella se dirigio a la mesa de Griffyndor donde se encontró con Harry Ron y Ginny

G: Hermione! Pensé que no vendrías---dijo parandose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta donde estaba Hermione

H: Si Herm. Y cuéntanos como has estado? Todo bien?

Hr: Pues si, los bebes ya están bien y están en Hogwarts.

R: Y donde están? Porque no los tienes aquí, no se los habrás dado a Malfoy verdad? Porque el no esta aquí verdad!

Hr: No Ron los tienen Parvati y Lavender

G: podremos ir a verlos después de la cena?

H: si, enserio Herm queremos ver a los bebes, a quien se parecen?

G: Que nombres les has puesto

Hr: Pues Matt se parece a Draco, y Emma se parece a mí y si claro iremos a verlos después de la cena—dijo Hermione mientras se servia la cena una pieza de pollo con arroz y ensalada.

2 hijos… tenia 2 hermosos bebes eso tendría que contárselo a su mejor amigo: Blaise Zabinni.

B: y que piensas hacer ahora?

D: No lo se

B: como que no lo sabes?.. por favor Draco no crees que ya estas lo suficientemente grandecito como para tomar decisiones

D: si pero... ella no quiere ni siquiera que me acerque a ellos

B: ya pero tu tienes que convencerla no se...tu aun la quieres?

D: Si, y no sabes cuanto

B: entonces... mira tu estas en todos tus derechos de que ella te deje estar con los bebes por lo menos una hora al día, además de paso así te acercas mas a ella y la recuperas

D: Eres bueno pensando eh... Blaise

"Quienes son?"

""No se, pero si mama nos dejo con ellas, deben ser sus amigas""

"supongo..."

""y como nos comportamos ante ellas""

"Bien, debemos comportarnos bien, si son amigos de mama, son nuestros amigos"

""De Acuerdo""

P: Ay a poco no son lindos estos chiquitines

L: Si, Hermione se ha sacado la lotería con estos bebes.

M: Brrr

E: ...

Hermione entro a la habitación junto con Ron, Harry y Ginny quien apenas entro a la habitación fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraban los bebes

G: Ay Hermione! Estan hermosos! Los puedo cargar?

Hr: Gracias, claro que puedes pero uno a la vez, no creo que puedas cargar a los dos juntos

R: Lo malo es que Matt se parece a Malfoy..

H: Si, pero es muy lindo, sobre todo Emma, se parece a Hermione

Ginny se encontraba cargando a Matt:

G: Hola bebe!

"Tu debes ser amiga de mi mama" (penso mirandola de una forma pensativa)

G: Soy amiga de tu mama! O tia Ginny

"Debí suponerlo…"(mostrando una sonrisa de lado)

G: Eres muy lindo bebe, te pareces a tu padre

"Ya lo sabia, mi padre? Quien es mi padre?" (primero estaba sonriendo y luego mostro una cara de duda)

G: Hasta parece que me entendieras

"Y claro que te entiendo!" (penso empezando a reirse, y moviendo sus piecitos)

H: Te ves muy bien en un rol de madre

G: que dices Harry?—dijo Ginny enrojeciendo

H: espero que asi cuides a nuestros futuros hijos

G: De que hablas Harry?

H: Ginny quiero que seas mi novia, pero mi novia formal

"quien es el?"

G: Harry… no se que decirte….si quiero (n/a no que no sabias que decirle ¬ ¬')

H: Gracias Ginny por darme la oportunidad de estar contigo—y diciendo esto la beso

"Mmm ya veo, Tia Ginny Tio Harry mm…"

Hr: Hey cuidado no aplasten a Matt

Lavender se encontraba cargando a Em junto a Parvati y Ron

L: Hola Emma , soy tu tia Lav, ella es tu tia Parvati y el es tu tio Ron

""Tia Lav, Tia Parvati, Tio Ron…""(penso mirando a cada uno de los presentes que se encontraba a su alrededor)

P: Se parece bastante a Hermione

R: Tienes razon, menos mal que ella no se parece casi en nada a Malfoy

L: Si pero hubiese sido linda aun si se pareciera a Draco

""Quien es Malfoy, quien es Draco""(se preguntaba la bebe mirando confundida a los presentes)

Hr: Bueno chicos, creo que ya es un poco tarde y los bebes tienen que tomar su biberón y dormir, de lo contrario me van a levantar de madrugada…

H, G, R: De acuerdo Herm, pero mañana bajas a los bebes de acuerdo?

Hr: Si chicos mañana los bajo…

Y diciendo esto Harry, Ginny y Ron se fueron

El dia siguiente no fue muy normal, los presentes en Hogwarts se preguntaban que hacia Hermione empujando algo "vacio" ( Harry le habia prestado la capa de invisibilidad a Hermione para que tapara el coche junto con los bebes, que en ese momento se encontraban dormidos).

Ella ya había hablado con la enfermera Pomfrey, para que cuidara de los bebes solo en las horas que tenia clases.

Cuando se dirigia a la enfermeria por los bebes Draco interrumpio su camino

----Hermione

--Hola.. que quieres?

----Matt y Emma son mis hijos tambien

--Ya lo se, no tienes que repetirmelo

----Y creo que tengo los mismos derechos que tu

--A que te refieres?

----Quiero tener a los bebes almenos 1 hora al día

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Holas, Weno por fin actualize, después de tiempo! Jeje, no tuve muxo tiempo para escribir (les suena esta palabra "examenes") y bueno aki les traje el capitulo 6 espero que les haya gustado….**

**¿Hermione le dara el permiso a Draco?**

**¿Qué pasara con Harry y Ginny?**

**¿Hermione perdonara algun dia a Draco?**

**¿Y los bebes…?vaya genio jaja**

**R E V I E W S**

**Claudia B Ch**


	8. Capitulo 7

_Cuando se dirigia a la enfermeria por los bebes Draco interrumpio su camino_

_----Hermione_

_--Hola.. que quieres?_

_----Matt y Emma son mis hijos tambien_

_--Ya lo se, no tienes que repetirmelo_

_----Y creo que tengo los mismos derechos que tu_

_--A que te refieres?_

_----Quiero tener a los bebes almenos 1 hora al día_

--y porque de pronto asi te sientes con todos los derechos sobre ellos

---- Porque quiero pensar en el futuro de mis hijos, que les diras cuando sean grandes y te pregunten por mi, cuando te pregunten por su padre

--Que murió

---- Pero es no es verdad, yo estoy aquí Hermione, y estoy dispuesto a cumplir mis obligaciones deberes y derechos como padre de los dos bebes, y tu no puedes impedírmelo

--Tienes razón, pero ... tu nunca los quisiste

----tu nunca me dijiste que eran dos, y bueno no los quise porque tenia miedo... miedo a ser padre.. quizá a lo que pensaran mis amigos mi familia, la sociedad, pero tu me has demostrado que no debemos avergonzarnos de nuestros hijos, porque son un regalo muy preciado, y yo no lo quiero desperdiciar, quiero disfrutar cada momento de la vida de nuestros hijos, sus primeras palabras, sus primeros pasos, cuando digan mama o papa, todo eso Hermione, yo quiero vivirlo junto a mis hijos.

--Draco...—Hermione se habia quedado realmente sorprendida por las palabras de Draco, nunca lo hubiese esperado de el, se notaba que el hablaba con toda sinceridad, se acerco a el--...por mi, puedes empezar a verlos desde ahora...- diciendo esto se dirigio a la enfermería.

----Gracias—se dijo Draco a si mismo, dirigiéndose también a la enfermería

(M Madame Pomfrey)

H: Madame, ya estoy aquí, disculpe un poco la tardanza.

M: ah Hermione, precisamente quería hablar contigo

H: sobre que? Los bebes? Están bien?

M: no, el problema no son los bebes, oh bueno en parte, veras Hermione, no creo que pueda seguir cuidando a Matt y Emma, voy a estar de vacaciones 2 meses, y en mi reemplazo vendrá otra enfermera, y creo que tu no tendrás mucha confianza con la enfermera que me va a reemplazar.

H: ...ya veo... entonces... tendré que cuidar de los bebes ahora

M: Si Hermione, los cuidaras tu personalmente.

H: Bueno, solo espero que me vaya bien, es decir, no les he dedicado mucho tiempo, estuvieron 1 mes en cuidados intensivos, cuidados por enfermeras, y luego acá en Hogwarts cuidados por usted.

M: Ahora es tu turno, tienes que demostrar que podrás con ello, no es nada fácil, es algo que no se aprende con libros, al contrario, con la practica, y se que eres buena para ello también, así puedo estar segura que cuidaras muy bien de ellos.

H: Eso haré.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió, y dio paso a una figura alta, era Draco Malfoy, quien se acerco a los dos damas

D: Buenas tardes

M: Buenas tardes joven Malfoy

H: Hola

D: Vine para, lo que tu ya sabes.

H: ah es cierto, lo había olvidado, Madame, si me permite, voy a llevarme a los bebes.

M: Claro querida, llévalos con cuidado que están dormidos desde hace 2 horas.

H: Duermen de día?

M: si, esa es una de las muchas cosas que tendrás que aprender.

Hermione se dirigio a la pequeña cuna donde se encontraban los dos bebes, y cargo a Matt.

H: Yo llevare a Matt, Draco tu lleva a Emma.

D: Si, eh... como la cargo

M: ven, mira solo cogela con cuidado y no sueltes su cabecita, porque se le puede caer.

D: que? Oo se le puede caer la cabeza?

M: no , me refiero a que no es bueno que un bebe tenga la cabeza atrás.

D: ah.. uff….pensé que la cabeza se le podía caer…

H: ¬¬'

Draco y Hermione salieron cada uno con un bebe en los brazos, y se dirigieron a la sala comun de Griffindor, donde Hermione entro, dejando a Draco con Emma afuera de la sala comun, y ella fue por el coche doble.

D: (susurrándole a la bebe) Eres muy, muy linda chiquita, te pareces a tu madre, hasta ahora todo esta bien, solo falta que ella me perdone.

La pequeña que hasta ese entonces se encontraba dormida, se empezó a mover en los brazos de Draco, quien al notar el movimiento de la pequeña, se tenso, no sabia que hacer.

D: shhh.! No te levantes por favor, por favor, no hasta que venga tu mama

Demasiado tarde la pequeña ya tenia los ojos abiertos y bien fijos en Draco.

Quien es...mm... es..con quien debo llorar cuando lo vea, pero no parece malo, no importa

Buaaaaaaa, Buaaaaaa—la pequeña había roto a llorar y Draco sin saber que hacer, se acerco a una chica de Hufflepuf que pasaba por ahí (n/a que coincidencia)

(C: chica de hufflepuf)

D: oye..., si tú , ayúdame por favor, dime que hago—le suplico, enseñándole a Emma que lloraba a mas no poder.

C: Oo y ese bebe de donde salió?

D: Eso no importa ahora, dime por favor que hago—le dijo Draco desesperado?

C: oh de acuerdo mira, primero , porque esta llorando?

D: no se, solo despertó y empezó a llorar

C: dejame cargarla,--dijo tomando a la pequeña, que de inmediato detuvo su llanto—creo que ya se cual es el problema

D: cual?

C: o te tiene miedo, o no le caes bien

D: como, como que me tiene miedo pero si yo soy...

H: Draco, ya esta, ahora puedes...

C: Granger, Hermione Granger, un momento, tu, el , --dijo mirando a Hermione luego a Draco, luego a Emma y luego a Matt que ya se habia despertado en el coche

D: si, si es lo que piensas si—despues de todo, tarde o temprano se enterarian no?

C: No lo creo,.. Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, novios.. y eso no es todo, tienen 2 hijos... pero donde e estado Dios Santo que nunca me di cuenta.

D: En la luna?

H: Draco, ven que se va a pasar tu hora.

C: que hora? Que hora? Son las 3:30, cielos ya es tarde, me tengo que ir a la biblioteca

D: es una larga historia...—dijo Draco tomando a Emma quien lloro, y la puso en el coche, deteniendo su llanto.

H: es extraño, comienzo a sospechar que lloran con solo verte, o que los cargues

D: yo también

H: Bien Draco, aquí te dejo, espero que estés en este mismo lugar a las 4:30

D: de acuerdo—y diciendo esto se fue con los 2 pequeños

"y ahora, que hacemos"

""no se, por lo que escuche, nos quedaremos una hora con el, y no creo que sea bueno llorar una hora""

"buen punto, pero entonces que hacemos"

""tratar de portarnos bien""

"de acuerdo, pero de vez en cuando lloraremos de acuerdo?"

""de acuerdo""

Draco se dirigió a las afueras del castillo con los bebes, ignorando las miradas anonadas de algunos alumnos de Hogwarts.

Se coloco en algún lugar cerca al lago

Y empezo a hablar con los bebes

D: Bien, empezemos, yo soy su padre.

"q dijo?"

""que es nuestro papa""

"pero si mama y el se llevan mal"

""hoy creo que no""

D: y voy a estar con ustedes una hora al día apartir de hoy, así que tendrán que acostumbrarse a mi—comento riéndose para si mismo.

"o no"

""oh vamos Matt, se ve que no es tan malo como creiamos""

Draco se coloco frente a los dos bebes y les dijo:

D: Son muy lindos, sobre todo tu Matt, te pareces a mi

"o no, porque yo!" (haciendose el desentendido)

D: y tu Emma, idéntica a tu madre

""por supuesto"" (dedicándole una sonrisa a Draco)

Draco sonrio ante el gesto de la pequeña, y pensar que hace unos minutos el habia sido la causa de su llanto

D: hablan entre ustedes verdad, ustedes me estan entendiendo

Matt y Emma se miraron y luego vieron a Draco

D: lo sabia, sabia que ustedes me entendían y hablan entre ustedes, bueno no me extraña, después de todos siendo hijos mios y de Hermione, los chicos mas inteligentes de toda la escuela, no es raro que ustedes tambien sean inteligentes

"oh no, nos descubrieron"

""si , es muy inteligente, se dio cuenta rapidamente, ni siquiera nuestra mama""

"Empiezo a tener hambre"

""yo tambien""

"y que hacemos"

""llorar?""

"si, de otra forma no nos entenderia""

Matt empezo a llorar, Draco lo miro extrañado

""espera,tengo una idea mejor""

"cual"

""esta"" Emma empezo a "comerse" el dedo (como si este fuera un chupon px!)

"oh ya veo", Matt la imito

D: Ya los entiendo, tienen hambre verdad?

Los pequeños lo miraron y empezaron a sonreir moviendo los pies

"si, si, tenemos hambre, eso es lo que queremos"

""Por fin alguien que nos entiende""

Draco busco en el coche, y encontró dos biberones, les dio uno a cada uno

D: Porque no lo toman? _Pensaste que lo tomarian solos?_ Bueno eso deberían hacer no? _No seas tonto, apenas tienen poco mas de un mes tu les tienes que dar el biberón_ a, mm no sabia, pero como hago son dos _te suena uno por uno_ uno, _no tonto, dale primero a uno de los dos y luego al otro_

"No sabe nada"

"" y pensar que es nuestro padre""

"si, pero almenos el nos entiende"

""tiene su lado positivo""

D: Bien bebes, a quien le doy el biberón primero

Los dos pequeños empezaron a alzar sus dos manos

D: No Matt, las damas primero, asi que empezare con Emma.

"Oh rayos! Y yo tengo mas hambre que ella" poniendo un gesto enojon y queriendo patear a Draco.

""si, si yo primero"

D: bien pequeña, vas a tomar la leche, de acuerdo, pero toda eh?

"siii"

Draco cargo a Emma y la puso en uno de sus brazos con el otro tenia el biberón, y empezo a darselo, a la pequeña que solo se dedicaba a mirarlo a los ojos

B: eh Draco, veo que convenciste a Granger

""quien es ese"" mirando de reojo hacia una figura que se acababa de acercar

D: Blaise! Llegas justo a tiempo

B: a tiempo para que?

D: Necesito que alguien le de el biberón a Matt

""Que, no no , papa damelo tu , yo no quiero a ese señor"

B: que, pero yo no se hacer eso

D: oh vamos Blaise, es facil solo has lo mismo que hago yo con Emma

B: de acuerdo, de acuerdo pero esta me la vas a pagar

Blaise se acerco a Matt y lo cogio, parecia un experto cargando bebes que Draco se sorprendio, pues lo cogia con tanta facilidad que no habia pasado 5 segundos y Matt ya estaba tomando el biberón.

D: Blaise,... tienes hermanitos?

B: no, es solo que este verano mi tia tuvo trillizos y mi madre me dijo que fuera a ayudarle, y bueno pues ya sabes...

D: jajaja, Blaise de niñero jajaja

B: Mira quien habla...

D: eh... bueno dejemos el tema, que hora es?

B: Pues las 4:00pm

D: que? Solo a pasado media hora?

B: si, te falta media hora mas jaja

D: cielos... es mucho tiempo

B: pobre Hermione, ella tiene que cuidarlos todo el dia todos los dias

D: ese es el problema, Hermione no los a cuidado aun mucho

B: como?

D: cuando los bebes nacieron estuvieron en un hospital un mes

B:y?

D: en hogwarts los cuido Madame Pomfrey

B: y?

D: pues ahora Madame Pomfrey se va de vacaciones

B: y?

D: Pues ahora Hermione los tiene que cuidar, y creo que ella no sabe mucho sobre bebes

B: ahhh, y tienes miedo de que lo haga mal?

D: exacto

B: no lo creo, ella es muy inteligente aprenderá rápido

D: eso espero

Los bebes terminaron de tomar el biberón y los dos jóvenes los cargaron parados unos minutos.

B: El es Matt verdad?

D: si, y ella es Emma

B: Matt es tu copia fiel, debes estar orgulloso

D: y me lo preguntas? Claro que lo estoy

B: Emma se parece mas a Hermione, pero tiene un parecido a ti

D: si, también lo había notado.

Ya son las 4:20, mejor voy hiendo a la sala de Griffindor para darle los bebes a Hermione

B: de acuerdo, hasta luego Draco, nos vemos en la sala comun, adios bebes!

"Uff al fin se fue"

""porque? No te simpatiza, a mi me cae bien""

"porque a ti no te cargo"

""si pero sabe mas que papa""

"ay Em mejor no discuto contigo, porque tu siempre ganas" dijo mirando hacia otro lado

D: asi que estan hablando de nuevo—pregunto draco al notar los balbuceos de los dos bebes

"que?" mirando a Draco de forma interrogativa

D: Draco solo sonrio y siguió avanzando con los dos bebes

**Holas! Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo mas, y ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente, este me a salido un poquito largo jeje, pero no lo e dejado en nada interesante, el proximo capitulo si tendra cosas mas importantes jeje que hasta me matarian! Pero bueno esto es como un Bonus jeje, Gracias x sus reviews!**


	9. Capitulo 8

Eran ya las 6:00pm y Hermione se encontraba cenando, rápidamente, pues tenia que ir a ver a los bebes que se habían quedado al cuidado de Ginny y Harry en la sala común.

Llego lo mas rápido que pudo al cuarto común y agradeció a Ginny y Harry que inmediatamente se fueron a cenar.

º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º

B: Draco

D: que?

B: tus padres saben?

D: saber que?

B: de Matt Emma y Granger

D: ah... pues no, no lo saben

B: y se los piensas decir?

D: si, pero no por ahora, mi padre podría enojarse rotundamente conmigo

B: y si se llega a enterar?

D: por quien? Tu no has dicho nada verdad?

B: no, pero aparte de mi, creo que ya son varios los que saben que tu tienes algo con Granger.

D: y eso que, a ellos que les importa, no tendrían que meterse en mi vida

B: es que hoy vi, a varios chicos de nuestra casa enviando cartas, y por lo poco que vi, iban dirigidas a tu padre

D: estas seguro? Pero... tu que crees que pongan en esas cartas

B: no lo se Draco, no lo se...

º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º

En la Mansión Malfoy:

Narcisa se encontraba sentada en el jardín, observando las rosas que empezaban a abrirse, en el momento en que llegaron varias lechuzas, ella desconcertada por aquella escena se dirigió de inmediato a la mansión a ver de que eran aquellas cartas. Pero ella no fue la única que lo noto. Lucius Malfoy se encontraba ya abriendo uno de los sobres.

Estimado señor Lucius Malfoy 

Me es grato dirigirme a usted, y quizás no sea grato para usted el tener que recibir esta noticia que corre ya casi por todo Hogwarts, se rumorea que su hijo Draco tiene algo que ver con la hija de muggles Hermione Granger, y eso no es todo, también hay rumores de que los dos bebes que Draco paseo el día de hoy por la tarde en las afueras de Hogwarts sean hijos de ambos,

Lucius se de tuvo en esta linea, realmente se encontraba impactado por la noticia, su hijo con una hija de muggles, y peor aun con dos bebes, quiza hubiera sido para el mas facil romper toda relacion con ellos si esos dos bebes no existieran, pero no, esos dos niños estaban vivos y en Hogwarts, tenia que hacer algo...

Yo se que quiza esta noticia no le sea grata, pero tenia que decirselo a alguien y que mejor que a usted, el padre de Draco.

Me despido muy cordialmente

Timoti Burks, Slytherin

El resto de las cartas eran similares, incluso en la que abrió Narcisa adjuntaban una foto de Draco, Blaise y los dos bebes tomando el biberón.

Narcisa no parecia molesta, al contrario ella se habia quedado mirando la foto embobada, hasta que Lucius la hizo salir del trance.

L: Deja esa foto ya, y encargate de desacerté de ella que puede caer en manos de algun diario mágico, lo que empeoraría la imagen de la familia

N: y bueno que vamos a hacer?

L: Ya tengo pensado hacer algo—dijo sonriendo malignamente—me encargare de desaparecer del mundo mágico a esos dos niños

N: no estarás pensando en...

L: quizás...

N: Lucius tu haces eso y te juro que te mando a azkaban

L: no lo sabrías, me tengo que ir, tengo asuntos que arreglar

Lucius se fue rápidamente de la mansión dejando a una Narcisa, confundida.

En algun lugar del londres mágico:

L: Mi señor

V: dime Lucius, a que has venido

L: Quiero pedirle un favor

V: de que se trata? Que obtendre yo a cambio

L: Quiero que manipule a la sangre sucia Granger

V: A esa chica amiga de Potter?

L: Si, ella precisamente, quiesiera que se interne en su mente y haga que ella aleje a sus hijos de el mundo mágico.

V: Si ella es muggle... ah ya voy entendiendo, quieres que haga que la mocosa deje a sus hijos en cualquier lugar del mundo muggle?

L: si, mi señor le pido este favor a usted porque es la unica persona que podria hacer esto a la perfeccion.

V: Y dime Lucius porque quieres que ella haga eso

L: Para evitar una deshonra en mi familia, por culpa de mi hijo Draco, quien sera seguidor suyo apenas termine Hogwarts, claro si usted desea, y si esos dos niños desaparecen del mapa mágico.

V: Ya veo Lucius, vere que puedo hacer, ya puedes retirarte.

L: Muchas gracias mi señor, no sabe cuanto agradezco desde ya.

En Hogwarts...

P: Hermione

H: que pasa?

P: Tienes que bañar a los bebes

H: que? O cielos! Es cierto...que hora es?

P: pues las 11:30pm...

H: Que?

P: si, Hermione, los bebes estan dormidos

H: y ahora... que hago?.. los despierto, o los baño mañana por la mañana

P: pues creo que seria mejor mañana por la mañana

H: Tendre que levantarme temprano... Buenas noches Parvati

P: Buenas noches

ZZZzzzzzzzzZZzzzzzzzz

6:00am

"Emma"

""mmm...que... que pasa"" (bostezando)

"ya es de dia"

""si, ya me di cuenta ¬¬'""

"Bueno que hacemos, mama aun esta dormida"

""Levantarla! Tengo ganas de un baño!""

"bueno, yo tambien, la levantamos"

Acto seguido los dos bebes empezaron a llorar

H: mm? Que pasa que pasa? –pregunto levantándose de inmediato—ah son ustedes—dijo parándose de la cama y acercándose a los bebes dándoles un pequeño beso a cada uno—que bueno que me despertaron, los tengo que bañar y luego tengo clases—dijo bostezando, mientras los bebes dejaban ya de llorar

"Clases? Que es eso"

""Creo que es algo con libros y cuadernos""

"nosotros tambien iremos a una clase?"

""quiza""

H: y ahora... como los baño... son dos.. ya se! ... Parvatiiiii—llamaba mientras remecia a su amiga que se encontraba durmiendo aun.

P: uuhmm? Que pasa Hermione! Porque me levantas a si, apenas son poco mas de las 6, al comedor bajamos a las 8 aun!

H: Parvati quiero pedirte un favor

P: cual? (bostezando)

H: Me puedes ayudar a bañar a uno de los bebes?

P: no, bueno digo si, si claro pero rapido por favor que quiero seguir durmiendo...

H: de acuerdo, coge a Emma

Asi las dos jóvenes se dirigieron al baño con los bebes.

(10 minutos después)

Salieron las dos un poco mojadas y con espuma por el cabello, con los bebes envueltos en una toalla.

P: Hermione yo me voy a bañar...

H: Ya, pero luego sigo yo ok

P: si..

H: Haber bebes, que ropa les pongo...

"Yo quiero mi ropa blanca con aplicaciones azules"

""Yo quiero mi polo blanco y un pantalón rosado""

H: haber Matt a ti te voy a poner...un polo celeste

"Noooo" (poniendo una de esas caras que ponen los bebes cuando van a empezar a llorar)

H: no quieres ese? Entonces un polo blanco

"bueno..."

""Jajaja""

Hermione termino de vestir a los bebes y dejándolos al cuidado de Parvati fue a ducharse.

H: Oh cielos, tengo sueño, pero bien tengo que seguir despierta, y ver a los bebes..los llevaras a clases? Si, no los puedo dejar con nadie mas y donde los pondras a mi costado? Deberias ponerlos no se... en un lado de el salon de clases quiza, pero y si lloran o tienen hambre no lo creo.

Minutos después estaba ya en la sala comun con los dos bebes y ella se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro mientras esperaba a sus amigas para ir a desayunar, Harry se habia ido ya con Ginny, y escucho algo de Ron que dijo que iria un momento a la sala comun de Ravenclaw

P: Listo Hermione ya estamos aquí

L: Si, vamonos

H: De acuerdo...---Hermione no llego a terminar la frase pues sintio un fuerte dolor en la cabeza que la hizo quedar inconsciente

P: Hermione!

L: llama a la profesora rapido!

L: Hermione, despierta, despierta

A partir de ahora tu estaras a mi pies,... me obedeceras y me haras caso No no lo hare si, has lo que te diga y veras como tu vida mejorara para bien no, no pienso hacerte caso, quien eres? Jajja no adivinas? La gran sabelotodo Hermione Granger no sabe quien soy? No no lo se y dejame en paz sea quien seas No lo hare, hasta que logre mi objetivo, y en unos minutos cumpliras todas mis ordenes jajajajaja Noooo! Crucio! (n/a, es un "crucio mental" por asi decirlo) Ahora dime muchacha, haras lo que te diga? Estoy a tus ordenes, Jajajaja.

(Profesora McGonagall PM)

PM: Señorita Granger despierte, Enervate!

H: si, digame que ocurre? Que ocurrio?

PM: usted estuvo inconsciente 5 minutos

H: que?

PM: si, digame vio algo usted...

H: mmm no, no vi nada, se lo aseguro

PM: De acuerdo ahora vamos , todos al comedor.

H: Si, vamos—dijo tomando a los bebes en el coche

P: ay Hermione nos has dado tremendo susto

L: si, imaginate como estaba yo, y ella que no despertaba

H: Si, pero tranquilas no me paso nada

PM: Solo fue un susto, por cierto... como se llaman?

H: Quien?

PM: los bebes

L: Matthew y Emma!

H: si, Matt y Em

PM: Lindos bebes, Lindos nombres

H: Gracias

PM: Señorita Granger aun tengo una duda

H: Cual?

PM: quien es el padre de sus hijos?

H: pues, es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

PM: entonces es cierto—susurro

H: cierto que?

PM: lo que se rumorea desde ayer

H: ah, si supongo que ya gran parte de Hogwarts esta enterada

L: Pues si Hermione, no quisimos decírtelo pensamos que no te iba a gustar la noticia, pero veo que te lo has tomado normal

H: Bueno si, pero después de todo, ya todos saben que alguna vez Draco y yo fuimos novios no?

P: Pues si.

**Bueno chicas y chicos, hasta aquí el capitulo 8, espero que les haya gustado, y que hayan entendido lo de las partes que están en cursiva, ahora la pregunta es:**

**¿qué planea Voldemort?**

**¿Hermione le obedecera?**

**Bueno les dejo estas preguntas para que se las planteen ok, espero que les haya gustado, gracias por sus reviews ah y otra kosa R E V I E W S ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ **

**C.F**


	10. Capitulo 9

**O.o Despues de 8 meses! Actualizando, q vergüenza deberia tener! 8 meses! TT , a todas las lectoras, disculpas x la tardanza, pero ahora e ordenado bien mis ideas, y ya tengo toda la trama hasta el final! Solo me falta escribirlo , aquí les dejo el Capitulo 10! D**

**Capitulo 10**

PM: ya veo… entonces usted quiere un permiso para salir al hospital muggle donde se atendió?

H: si, profesora, es necesario para los bebes, necesitan ser controlados

PM: de acuerdo Srta. Granger, puede irse ahora mismo si gusta, el próximo tren a Londres saldrá en una hora, así que apresure.

H: Si, nos vemos luego profesora.

P y L: te vas a Londres? Te podemos acompañar?

H: no! Iré yo sola, no es necesario que me acompañen

P y L: le diremos a Malfoy que te acompañe.

H: ya les dije que no! Que ire sola, no necesito compañía de nadie!

P y L: estas bien, estas segura que no quieres que te acompañemos? Hermione?

H: ya les dije que No, regresare mañana, hasta luego.

Diciendo esto Hermione se fue alejando del Castillo junto con los bebes quienes iban dormidos.

Llego a Londres a las 4:30am.

H: Ahora… (_toma un carro hacia el centro de adopción del menor de Londres muggle)_ si, eso haré

H: Bien niños aquí los dejo, vivan una vida normal.

Dejo a los dos pequeños en el coche al lado de la puerta del centro, toco el timbre, y se fue, ocultándose hasta ver que los pequeños eran ingresados en el centro.

Regreso a el Anden 9 ¾ y tomo el tren, quedándose dormida….

D: Hey Patil, has visto a Hermione?

P: no, ayer se fue a Londres muggle, a decir verdad estaba muy rara, no quizo que la acompañemos.

L: si, no parecia ella.

D: y los bebes? Se los llevo?

P y L: si, se fue ayer en la noche, suponemos que llegara hoy

D: que extraño, ella me dijo que habia la enfermera Pomfrey habia conseguido una pocion en SanMungo, para que los bebes ya no requieran un control medico ni nada muggle…

(_Has cumplido mi mision, ahora te dejare libre jajajaj _Quien eres, dimelo! _Ya no tiene caso ocultarlo, soy Lord Voldemort_ _y ya no te necesito mas, puedes seguir tu vida, con lo poco que te queda, después de todo vas a morir en la guerra jajjajajaj _Eso jamas, que has hecho conmigo! _Ya te daras cuenta cuando despiertes… te falta algo adios, nos veremos Sangre Sucia…._)

H: Noooooooo!—Hermione desperto con el rostro sudando, ya estaba en Hogsmeade, no sabia exactamente que hacia ahí, pero de inmediato se dirigio a Hogwarts.

En las afueras del Castillo vio a Draco sentado en uno de los escalones, quien al verla se dirigio de inmediato a ella, al verla tan angustiada, le pregunto que le pasaba:

D: que te ocurre?

H: no lo se, Draco escúchame en el vagón tuve un sueño muy extraño. Voldemort estaba hablandome, me dijo algo de que ya no me necesitaba, que me iba a dejar libre, y que algo me faltaba. Pero no se a que se referia. Solo recuerdo que antes de despertar en el Vagon estaba en la sala comun con Parvati y Lavender, y me desmaye.

D: Los bebes, donde estan Matt y Emma!

H: No estan aquí!

D: Noo, Patil me dijo que te los llevaste ayer por la noche y que parecias muy enojada.

H: Oh no Draco dime que no es verdad! Por favor, -- dijo Hermione cayendo de rodillas en el césped de los alrededores de Hogwarts.

D: (Agachandose para estar a la altura de ella) que no es verdad que?

H: Voldemort algo hizo con los bebes, de eso estoy segura me dijo que me faltaba algo, se referia a ellos! Que les hice! Draco que les hize!

D: Tranquilizate… no recuerdas nada?

H: no recuerdo nada ya te lo dije! No se donde estan Matt y Emma. Y si estan muertos! Y si los mate!

D: no , no digas eso, no los has matado, de eso estoy seguro. Pero por favor tranquilizate si! – dijo Draco con un nudo en la garganta.

H: entonces donde estan! Respondeme por favor!

D: si tu no sabes nada, yo tampoco, lo que tenemos que hacer es hablar con la profesora Mc Gonagall y luego hablar con el ministerio de Magia. Voldemort aparecio de nuevo…

P y L: Hermione! Regresaste, que pasa? Ocurre algo! –preguntaron a Draco al ver a Hermione llorando

D: llevenla a la sala comun, y dejenla descansar, no le pregunten nada, luego yo les explico.

Parvati y Lavender se llevaron a Hermione al Castillo, y Draco quedo solo en los alrededores de Hogwarts, se dejo caer al suelo y empezo a golpearlo, un flashback vino a su mente

"_B: es que hoy vi, a varios chicos de nuestra casa enviando cartas, y por lo poco que vi, iban dirigidas a tu padre"_

D: No, mi padre, no puede ser! – Draco empezo a hablar mas fuerte y golpeando el piso se desahogaba --- Porque nos haces esto padre, porque!...

Se dirigio al Castillo, dejando una carta para Hermione y una para la profesora McGonagall. Hablo con Blaise sobre lo ocurrido y se fue alejando del Castillo, rumbo a la estacion de Hogsmeade…

D: Esperenme, Matt, Emma, papá ira por ustedes….

**O.o! Fin del Capi 10, espero que les haya gustado… creo que no por lo que hice con los bebes pero en los proximos capitulos este problema se solucionara, y aproximadamente 4 capitulos para el final, asi que ya falta poco! Jeje, bueno pss las dejo cuidense y no se olviden R E V I E W S!**

**Claudia F. B. Ch.**


	11. Chapter 10

_En el capitulo anterior…_

_Dejo a los dos pequeños en el coche al lado de la puerta del centro, toco el timbre, y se fue, ocultándose hasta ver que los pequeños eran ingresados en el centro._

_D: Tranquilizate… no recuerdas nada?_

_H: no recuerdo nada ya te lo dije! No se donde estan Matt y Emma. Y si estan muertos! Y si los mate!_

* * *

Draco tomo el primer tren rumbo a Londres, lucia angustiado y enojado a la vez, enojado con su Padre, ¿acaso el tendría que ver con esto?, lo primero que haría en su llegada a Londres seria ir a la Mansión Malfoy a buscar alguna pista, luego… buscaría por cielo, mar, y tierra a los dos pequeños.

En Hogwarts…

Hermione, Draco te dejo esto – menciono Parvati entregándole un sobre.

_Hermione,_

_Quiero que sepas, que tú no tienes la culpa de nada, sospecho que esto es obra de Voldemort, inducido por mi Padre, el cual probablemente se entero de nuestra relación y quiso hacernos daño llevándose a nuestros bebés, sé que ellos están bien, la verdad dudo mucho que los hayan mandado a asesinar, en estos momentos estoy camino a Londres, iré a casa de mis padres a averiguar alguna pista sobre los bebes, te estaré informando de todo. _

_Cuídate mucho_

_Te quiere_

_Draco M._

¡¡Quiero ir a Londres!! – grito Hermione con mucha desesperación

No Hermione! No puedes ir a Londres, tu no estas bien, tu cuerpo necesita descansar! Alguien se apodero de ti interiormente y estas muy agotada! – Le explico Harry

Dije que quiero ir a Londres!!!!! Harry! No lo entiendes! Mis bebés están allá, están allá por mi culpa! , tengo que ayudarlos.!! – comenzó a sollozar

Escucha, tu no tienes la culpa de nada, tu ahora necesitas descansar, y cuando despiertes, cuando estés con la mente mas despejada, trataras de recordar lo que paso hoy, ¿de acuerdo? – intentó tranquilizarla Harry.

Hermione solo comenzó a asentir mientras sus amigas la dirigían hacia su habitación…

* * *

_Centro de adopción del menor, Londres Muggle_

Madre Teresa! Madre Teresa! – gritaba una joven vestida de gris.

¿Por qué tanto escándalo, hermana Lucia?! – refunfuñaba una señora de aproximadamente 55 años.

Venga a ver esto! Mire lo que nos acaban de dejar aquí!! – gritaba con mayor desesperación la hermana Lucia, mientras observaba el coche con los dos pequeños aún durmiendo.

La Madre Teresa se acerco y vio con asombro a los pequeños bebes - ¿Quién ha podido hacer esto? – preguntó

Simplemente, alguien que no quiere a sus hijos – lamentó la hermana Lucia – aunque… están muy bien cuidados, ¿cree usted que alguien los haya robado y dejado aquí?

Lo dudo, veremos si alguien regresa en las próximas semanas, por ahora, nos quedaremos con ellos, si nadie viene los pondremos en la lista de espera- finalizo la Madre Teresa.

* * *

_En la Mansión Malfoy_

Madre! Madre! ¿Dónde está Lucius?! Tengo que ajustar cuentas con él! – gritó Draco a medida que ingresaba a su casa.

Draco! Que haces aquí! Tu deberías estar en Hogwarts! – habló asombrada Narcisa Malfoy mientras se acercaba al vestíbulo a ver a su hijo.

Tú lo has dicho, debería, pero motivos de fuerza mayor me traen hasta aquí, ¡quiero que me digas donde esta Lucius! – volvió a alzar la voz Draco.

-Él no está, salió hace unas horas, tenía una reunión con el Señor Tenebroso.

-- Maldición! –golpeó la pared - … Madre, necesito hablar contigo.

-Vamos a la sala de estar.

--Necesito hacerte algunas preguntas…

-adelante

-- ¿Sabes si en los últimos días le han llegado cartas de Hogwarts a Lucius?

-Si, hablando de eso Draco, creo que hay algo que no nos habías contado.

-- Si te refieres a Hermione y a nuestros bebes, creo que ya lo saben, así que no hay nada que no tenga que contarles – habló más calmadamente – sin embargo, los pequeños han desaparecido, y me temo que Lucius o el Señor Tenebroso tiene mucho que ver con ello.

-……..

-- ¡¡¿Tú sabes algo, verdad?!! – se levantó Draco

- …….

-- ¡¡Respóndeme!! Madre!! Necesito de tu ayuda! – grito cogiéndola de los hombros.

- Cuando tu padre recibió esas cartas, se enojo mucho, y dijo que desaparecería del mundo mágico a los pequeños, luego de eso se fue, estoy segura de que fue con el Señor Tenebroso.

-- Rayos! Entonces si fue él! Madre, necesito que me ayudes..! por favor.. sacale la información que puedas a Lucius sobre el paradero de mis hijos.

- Draco… lo que me pides…

-- ¿Puedo contar contigo?

- Tu padre podría sospechar… e intentar algo peor

-- ¡¡¿Puedo contar contigo?!! Que puede ser peor que esto Madre!? Dime!

- De acuerdo – comenzó a sollozar Narcisa – pero prométeme, que no pondrás en peligro tu vida, prométemelo!

-- Mi vida por delante de la de Hermione y nuestros hijos, eso no puedo asegurártelo

- No! Draco! – sollozó aún mas – Prometeme entonces que te vas a cuidar, y que haras lo posible por salir vivo de esto, en caso de tener que enfrentar al propio Señor Tenebroso.

-- Lo intentare, te comunicas conmigo por medio de esto – dijo entregándole un pequeño espejo – agítalo cuando quieras hablar conmigo.

- Eso hare…, Draco, si de algo te sirve… creo que deberías buscar en Londres Muggle, por lo que menciono tu Padre, el puede ser malo, pero no creo que se atreviese a matar a alguien que lleve su sangre.

--Gracias Madre, te mantendré informada también.- y diciendo esto se retiró.

* * *

_En Hogwarts…_

Hermione ya había despertado, sus intentos por ir a Londres habían sido detenidos por Harry y Ron, quienes se encontraban conversando con ella.

H: Draco no puede estar solo! Si le ocurre algo será mi culpa, tengo que ir a ayudarlo, el no conoce el mundo muggle!

R: el podrá defenderse solo, además, dudo que se enfrente a algo tan poderoso.

H: detrás de todo esto puede estar su padre, y Voldemort! – hablaba deseperadamente.

Hr: mira Hermione, dejemos que llegue la tarde, en cuanto recibamos noticias de Malfoy, decidiremos que hacer, si requiere de ayuda, nosotros iremos, eso tenlo por seguro.

H: ¿me lo prometes Harry?

Hr: crees que no movería un dedo por recuperar a mis sobrinos (n/a por la amistad cercana)

R: nosotros?... eh.. bueno, esta bien! Yo también ire.

H: gracias chicos! Que haría sin ustedes! – finalizo Hermione mientras les daba un fuerte abrazo a medida que sus lagrimas se secaban.

* * *

_Centro de adopción del menor, Londres Muggle_

Pero mira! Si ya despertó este pequeñito! Que ojos tan hermosos..! nunca había visto unos ojos asi..! – le hablaba la Hermana Lucia al pequeño Matt - ¿quién te dejaría aquí, si eres tan lindo!?

"¿Dejarme?" "¿Quién me ha dejado" – el pequeño Matt arrugo su frente

¿Tienes hambre? ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? ¿2 o 3 meses? Tendre que darte leche en biberón – dijó mientras se dirigía hacia otra habitación

"Leche! Tengo hambre!" "un momento… ¿donde está mamá?" "Emma!" – el pequeño Matt dio un grito… "Emma!" – y otro…

La pequeña Emma comenzó a despertar mientras movia sus brazitos…

""¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me despiertas asi? ¿Dónde estamos?""

"Mamá no esta aquí, y esa señorita dijo que alguien nos había dejado"

""¿Qué?! Pero… mamá no nos dejaría, ella nos quiere mucho!""

"Ya lo se, algo no esta bien aquí, ¿porque nos quedamos dormidos?!" – comenzó a llorar Matt

La hermana Lucia regreso corriendo de la cocina con un biberón en la mano

"" Matt! No llores, no vamos a conseguir nada…"

"" ¡Quiero a mi mami!! "" – lloraba mas fuerte aún

La pequeña Emma empezó a mover sus pies – ""Matt! Cállate!"" – El biberón se desprendió de las manos de la hermana Lucia y termino en la boca de Matt, haciendo que este terminara su llanto, para luego botar el biberón a un lado.

"Emma que hiciste!"- balbuceaba el pequeño Matt, mientras se cogía el rostro con sus manitas, en un intento por quitar la poca leche que se había derramado sobre el.

La hermana Lucia sorprendida por lo que acababa de suceder cogió el biberón y retrocedió un poco – _Esto no es normal_…

* * *

**Finalmente termine este cap10, lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto, tal vez no tenga** **perdón de nadie… son casi 3 años sin actualizar!! A partir de ahora tratare de hacerlo más seguido, ya solo faltan 3 capítulos , son tantas cosas que han pasado en estos tres años, que creo que mi manera de escribir ha cambiado un poco, espero no les moleste =).**

**Respuestas a Reviews:**

**Silviota: **Lamento muchísimo haber demorado tanto en actualizar, pero aquí tienes la continuación , espero no sea demasiado tarde..!

**Jass Weasley: **Gracias x tu review! Creo que este capi esta un poquito mas largo, son cerca de 5 hojas en Word!

**Fior Aquarium: **Muchas gracias por tu review, si no me llegaba este, podría haber olvidado que tenia un fic sin terminar!, ahora lo terminare (=

**Bueno, eso es por este fin de semana! **

**Regresare con el siguiente capítulo la próxima semana, es una promesa..!**

**Cuidense mucho.. y Reviews, en verdad son estos últimos los que me motivan a escribir! **


	12. Chapter 12

Madre Teresa!

Madre Teresa!

-¿Qué sucede Lucia?

-Pues vera, estaba por darle el biberón a la bebe que llego ayer, cuando repentinamente este salió desprendido de mis manos y fue directo a la boca de el otro bebe, ¡algo asi como magia, no me lo explico de otra manera!

-¿Magia? No podría responderte ahora, tengo que revisar algunos documentos, pero solo por precaución, ten un cuidado especial con esos pequeños, no queremos que nos incendien el orfanato.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto sorprendida la Hermana Lucia

- Hablaremos de esto después, ve a ver a los niños.

Algo se movia en su túnica, y se dio cuenta que estaba en el mundo muggle vestido como mago, debía transfigurar sus trajes, con un rápido movimiento de su varita se vistió con un pantalón beige y una chompa de hilo negra, ahora se movía algo en uno de sus bolsillos.

-¿Qué rayos? . . . Narcisa. . . – era la otra parte del espejo que había entregado a su madre.

-Draco, tengo noticias – lucia preocupada, detrás de ella se observaba una puerta oscura, al parecer se estaba escondiendo de algo, o de alguien.

- Dimelas madre, hazlo rápido! – contesto exasperado.

- Los bebes están vivos, eso es seguro, búscalos en algún hospital, o algún lugar donde los bebes puedan estar seguros, tal vez los muggles tienen un lugar donde guarden bebes o algo por el estilo.

-¿Hospitales? ¿Estan mal?

- No creo, pero por si acaso . . . tu padre se acerca, adiós, y suerte.

El espejo se torno oscuro y Draco lo guardo en su bolsillo.

_Hospitales, ¿sería tanto el odio de su padre hacia sus hijos para herirlos siendo estos tan pequeños y mandarlos a un hospital?_

Es hora de cambiarle los pañales a este bebe! – le habla entusiasmada la Hermana Lucia a Matt.

"no quiero… , nooo" – pataleaba Matt.

-Bebé, solo te estoy cambiando los pañales, no h ay porque enojarse… - comenta pacientemente

"esta bien…" – mostrándose mas tranquilo

" " ¿Qué tramas Matt? ""

"solo quiero probar algo…"

-Ahora un poco de talco…heeeeeeey! – gritó la Hermana Lucía, mientras se limpiaba el rostro y los cabellos llenos de talco.

" " ¿Te referías a eso? ""

"¿Acaso no fue chistoso?, lo que hiciste ayer, me dejo con ganas de hacerlo yo tambien"

" " ¿estará bien esto?""

"no lo se.. pero dejame reirme ahora" – y los dos bebes comenzaron a reir tiernamente, dejando a Lucia muy confundida.

-Aquí están – la puerta se abrió dando paso a la Madre Teresa junto a un Medico muggle.

-Acaban de hacerlo de nuevo, ahora me ensuciaron con talco! – comentó

-Puede revisarlos doctor, lo esperamos en nuestra oficina.

Minutos después en la oficina de las Hermanas.

Dr Amadeus: Yo los veo bien, son unos bebes muy saludables, lo único extraño es lo que ustedes mencionan acerca de las cosas extrañas que han "hecho", les he tomado unas fotos para archivarlos en su historial, si necesitan algo, solo llámenme. – Y diciendo esto, se retiro.

Hospital de Londres

Dr Amadeus: ¿Granger, me ayudas a archivar este "caso"?

-Como no Amadeus, lo reviso y lo colocare en el lugar correspondiente, ¿no es muy largo no?, no olvides que no puedo dejar el área de salud dental sola por mucho tiempo.

Dr. Amadeus: lo tengo en cuenta, no te tomara mas de 10 minutos, y no hay ningún paciente para tu area por el momento.

-De acuerdo, veamos… - hablaba el Sr. Granger mientras revisaba las dos hojas que había redactado Amadeus, dos bebes en un orfanato, de la misma edad, aproximadamente… 2 meses, niño y niña, fotos adjuntas… un momento- observando detenidamente las fotografías – pero… si son Matthew y Emma, ¿qué hacen en un orfanato? Amadeusss! –gritó

Dr. Amadeus: ¿que sucede? ¿Por qué gritas asi?

-Tengo que llevarme una de tus fotos, estos bebes son mis nietos!

Dr. Amadeus: nietos? Acaso tienes nietos?

-Si, 2, Matthew y Emma, y estoy seguro de que son ellos, no me explico que hacen ese orfanato, debo comunicarme con mi hija, luego regreso.

El Dr. Amadeus bastante sorprendido ordeno las h ojas y archivo por su cuenta el caso.

_Sin saber como , el Sr. Granger se las ingenio para entrar al callejón Diagon y enviar una carta a Hermione por medio de una Lechuza_

_Que capitulo!, aunque me quedo algo corto, la batalla final se acerca, y con ella el final del fic, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y hasta el siguiente! _

_Reviews! y Criticas tambien!_


End file.
